


Hokage's husband

by Kavute



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, being anbu isn't always easy, crack? maybe, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavute/pseuds/Kavute
Summary: Guarding the Hokage was easy. Until it wasn’t.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 549





	Hokage's husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bingo Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832103) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 

> This is a fic of a fic ! You don't need to read it to understand this, but do yourself a favour and go read The Bingo Book by flailinginlove, if you haven't yet, you will not regret it! It is seriosuly awesome !

Being ANBU wasn’t that bad. Really it wasn’t. Sure their missions generally were more dangerous than your average level A, but really – you didn’t join ANBU if you didn’t like the thrill of a difficult mission. Sure you weren’t allowed to talk about a major part of your life and it could be a little lonely. But if Keiko was honest with herself, it was all worth it.

She had written her name down on the list volunteering to guard the Hokage – she was a newbie but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? The list was surprisingly short, maybe those who’ve been ANBU longer preferred more exciting tasks. There was also a list of volunteers to guard Iruka-sensei if the need ever arose but there were also horror stories of the last time he was put under ANBU’s protection. So after some thought she decided to pass. If even ANBU were spreading stories, she wasn’t exactly eager to find out if they were true.

Somehow she was lucky enough to be put on the roster to guard the Hokage. It was somewhat of a prestigious position, protecting the most important person in Konaha and all. It wasn’t very difficult either – no one was suicidal enough to attack the Rokudaime in the village. He didn’t leave the village all that often either. On rare occasions that he did, most of their enemies didn’t dare to attack him with his full guard. Not to mention that if it really came to it, the Hokage was more than capable of protecting himself too.

So yeah, all in all guarding the Hokage was easy. Until it wasn’t.

The first time Keiko wondered if there was more to the job than meets the eye was when Iruka-sensei all but stormed into the Hokage’s office. It was said that to be jounin you needed to be crazy, to be ANBU you needed to be damaged in some way. Well, it took special kind of someone to be married to the Hokage.

“Iruka!” Kakashi-sama beamed as his husband stalked towards him seemingly unaware of Iruka-sensei’s mood.

“What is this?” he gritted through his teeth, trying to control his emotions, but his red face and murderous eyes revealed everything. He slammed a file on the table with enough force to tremble the whole thing – a tower of paper wobbled nearly falling off.

Kakashi-sama took the file, regarded it with little interest.

“It’s your personal file” he simply said. Even through his mask, Keiko could see that he was smiling.

“I know you can’t fill a mission report to save your life, but this is too far, Kakashi.”

Keiko felt Iruka-sensei’s anger rise and took an instinctive step forward only to have him look her straight in the eyes. How did he know where she was or that she moved at all she had no idea. The look Iruka-sensei gave her made her stop in her tracks completely. And just like that Keiko was a little girl again, sitting in class in front of angry Iruka-sensei. She wasn’t a student that would get him angry often but she vividly remembered each time she was caught after a prank. Every time she couldn’t hit a target, couldn’t form a jutsu, every failed test and missed assignment, every time she gave the wrong answer flashed before her eyes and every time Iruka-sensei was there to witness her failures, to teach and guide her through them.

Iruka-sensei was her favorite teacher but he also was scary as hell. So she took the step back and resumed her position.

Hokage was going to have to deal with his husband himself.

Kage was turned away entirely from the scene unfolding before them and he could hear Tenzo quietly chuckling behind his mask. Was is at her or Kakashi-sama she didn’t know. It was clear that this wasn’t the first time ANBU were rendered useless by the Hokage’s spouse.

Kakashi-sama had leapt over his desk, he took Iruka-sensei’s hands into his own and was talking animatedly at him, his eyes the ever happy crescent moons.

Iruka-sensei’s anger seemed to lessen, he sighed deeply and said “fix it” before leaving the office without another glance.

Kakashi-sama was back in his chair, leaning on his hand “he didn’t even kiss me” he complained to himself.

This time both Tenzo and Kage snickered not trying to be subtle at all.

Keiko had heard stories about Hokage’s significant other, who one way or another would put the fear of god into ANBU. Apparently Iruka-sensei was no exeption. Maybe Hinata won’t be as difficult. One can only hope.

***

A week later Keiko was defeated by her curiosity, she made her way to the personal file storage and found Iruka-sensei’s file. She flipped it over and could barely stifle her giggles. Iruka-sensei’s file was littered with notes in handwriting that she had no hope of deciphering, occasional heart here and there. His marital status was underlined and “Hands off” written in slightly more readable script.


End file.
